Gimli Meets Aule
by Mornen
Summary: A brief and rather amusing look at the first meeting of Gimli and Aule in Valinor. Featuring Gimli, Aule, Legolas, and Yavanna


It was a beautiful day on Valinor, Legolas and Gimli were sitting in the sun when Legolas had with a grand idea.

Legolas turned to Gimli with a sunny smile. 'Gimli, I just had a grand idea, let's go see Aule!' _What a grand idea! I'm sure it will make Gimli very happy._

Gimli gulped. 'Why?' _Oh-no. Aule! What will I say? What will I do? Am I good enough for him?_

Legolas looked a bit surprised. 'Because he'd love to see you, you being the only dwarf to ever make it to Valinor and all.' _I wonder what's bothering Gimli, doesn't he like Aule? I thought it was a brilliant idea._

Gimli fidgeted nervously with his belt. 'Yes, well, but…do you think he'd like to see me?' _I don't think I'm good enough for him. I'm not even a particularly important dwarf. I'm just Gimli, Gloin's son._

Legolas sighed. 'Of course he would! He loves dwarves.' _And since you're the only one here, he'd love to see you. Uhg! Gimli, it's simple logic._

Gimli looked down at the green grass. 'But I wouldn't know what to say. It's not every day that you meet your creator.' _Although, being on Valinor will probably change my ideas on that topic at some point._

Legolas sighed again. 'I'm sure you'll think of something. Besides, we're on Valinor, you'll have to get used to seeing the Valar.' _Obviously._

Gimli nodded reluctantly. 'I know.' _I just thought that, silly!_

Legolas gave Gimli another smile. 'Yes, now, let's go.' _Better get started or I'll never have time to get to that party Gimli wasn't invited to. Poor Dwarf. I hope seeing Aule will make it up to him._

They went to see Aule who came out of his forge to greet them; his broad shoulders shining in the sun and a smile on his kind face.

Gimli took one look at him and fell a flat on his face in front of him.

Legolas rolled his eyes and stepped forward. 'Aule! How good to meet you!'

Aule's smile broadened. 'Legolas, my dear!' He pulled the Elf into a hug.

Gimli cringed on the ground. _Even Aule likes elves better. Oh, woe is me!_

Aule released Legolas. 'My dear Legolas, thank-you for bringing Gimli to me.'

Legolas shook his head. 'No, _thank-you_ for creating him.' He smiled.

Aule nodded. 'You're welcome. Now, you had better get off to that party and let us be.' He pushed Legolas off.

'Of course, Aule,' said Legolas, hurrying away.

Aule turned to Gimli. 'Rise, Gimli son of Gloin,' he commanded in Dwarvish.

Gimli got up slowly and looked worriedly about him.

Aule bent over and hugged him. 'Ah, ******** (Gimli's _real_ name, which, I, unfortunately do not know) I am so glad that you are here,' he said.

Gimli's eyes grew wide in surprise. 'You are?' _He is?_

'Yes, now come in and let me show you _everything,_' said Aule taking him into forge and showing him around.

Gimli stood in awe. _I can't believe it, I am actually_ _in Aule's forge!_

Aule suddenly smiled. 'Yavanna, dear,' he called, 'could you come here a moment?'

'What is it, Aule?' Yavanna queried. _I hope he isn't going to show me his latest smith work, he should know by now that I couldn't care less about that sort of thing._

'I'd like you to meet somebody,' said Aule proudly. _Once she sees how cute this dwarf is, our arguments will be over!_

'Who?' Yavanna asked sweetly. _I bet he's going to introduce me to one of his little dwarves and hope I fall in love with the tree-chopper._

Aule smiled. 'This is Gimli, one of the nine who defeated Sauron.' _And that's more than her Ents can claim_.

Yavanna looked down at Gimli. 'How nice to meet you,' she said_. I wonder how many trees _he's_ cut down in his life._

Gimli bowed low. 'Yavanna, my lady.' _Uh-oh, she's mad already._

Aule beamed. 'Isn't he perfect?'

Yavanna started. 'Pardon me?'

Aule sighed. 'Gimli—isn't he the perfect example of a dwarf?'

Yavanna crossed her arms. 'Only you can answer that.'

Aule nodded. 'Well, I like him.'

Yavanna raised her eyebrows. 'Of course you do.'

'Do you like him too?' asked Aule eagerly.

Yavanna turned to the dwarf. 'Have you ever cut a tree down, Gimli?'

Gimli hung his head in shame. 'Yes, my lady.'

Yavanna turned to Aule. 'No.'

Aule frowned deeply. 'Well, I do. He's one of my dwarves, and he's a very special dwarf, too.'

Yavanna sighed. 'Yes, dear, you've told me already.'

'And you didn't listen,' Aule complained.

Yavanna shook her head. 'Yes, I did. He was part of the company that defeated Sauron. I know all about it.'

'Well isn't that enough to earn your respect?' Aule demanded.

Yavanna thought for a moment. 'No.'

'You, my dear, are impossible,' said Aule sadly.

Yavanna sniffed indignantly. 'Do you know whom I like?'

'You like Frodo,' Aule said.

'Because…' Yavanna began.

'He bore the weight of the world on his little shoulders, never fell to evil, and defeated Sauron by somehow managing to destroy the Ring of Power, with only the help of Sam and that blasted creature Gollum, who wasn't much of a help as far as I'm concerned,' Aule interrupted.

'Because he never cut down a tree in his life,' Yavanna finished.

Aule groaned. 'You and your trees!'

Yavanna glared at him. 'I love trees.'

'And I love dwarves,' Aule snapped, wrapping an arm around Gimli.

'Fine! Love dwarves!' Yavanna cried. 'But my Ents can crush them! My Ents protect trees!

'Your Ents never made it to Valinor!' Aule asserted.

'Aule!' Yavanna glared fiercely at him.

Aule smirked. 'Well it's true. None ever did, but, as you can see, I have on of my _dwarves _right here.'

Yavanna pouted. 'Well, that isn't fair. We need an Ent here to crush him if he starts getting axe happy.'

'But he doesn't have an axe!' Aule groaned in disbelief.

Yavanna ignored him. 'Manwe!' she cried, '_Manwe_!' She stormed out of the forge to go complain to Manwe.

Aule watched her go and shook his head sadly. 'That girl.'

Gimli looked down at the floor. _I knew this was a bad idea._

The End


End file.
